Love, it is a Weakness
by Some random guy.or girl
Summary: The title explains it all! It's a GaaraHina!


A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their support on my previous fanfics, I hope this one would be as enjoyable!

Disclaimer: I do not own any manga or anime.

**Love, it is a Weakness**

_Love, it is what nearly everyone has, and what nearly everyone gives. But it is a weakness, it makes the victim vulnerable. Once, I did love, or I thought I did, because I cared for him, my uncle. I was vulnerable and he betrayed me._

_Now, to me, love is nothing but a word that kills mercilessly. I tried to love and be loved, those who knew me didn't care if I died or they just screamed at my face. When Uncle died, I was left alone, no one cares. I was still alone as I grew. _

_During the night, I watch the stars by myself, wondering what the word actually meant. I was always watching the stars by myself…until you came._

_You ran towards the lake as I gazed in the air, and you were crying. I thought your face was familiar, but I didn't care. You didn't notice me, you sat down somewhere ten/twenty meters away from me and started to sob. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't really care either._

_When I stood behind you and caught your attention, you looked at me with fear, like what everyone does. Soon after though, your fear was gone, only pain was in you eyes. You ignored me, like everyone else, and turned back to cry._

_I asked why you were crying, you were sobbing too hard or ignoring me. So I sat down next to you and gazed at the sky, ignoring you. "My family." You answered quietly some time afterwards. Only one bitter word came up to my head, 'love' I smirked. That was only our first night together; you came back every night afterwards._

'_Hinata', you said that was your name, we never talked, mostly, I ignored you. You seemed too shy to pipe up, not that I really cared; I liked the quietness. But something made me feel weird, you weren't afraid of me._

"_Aren't you scared around me?" I had asked stupidly._

"_Why should I? May-maybe you seem scary, b-but maybe there's something other than fear towards you." You answered, not looking at me and dropping the stutter later in your sentence._

_I was surprised, I can kill you in a blink and you weren't scared at all._

_It was quite some time after did you start to talk with slight stutters as if I was something called 'friend'. I never replied to anything and I found your stutter quite fascinatingly queer. I knew that I was enjoying your company though I really shouldn't have. _

_Sometimes I would feel weird because you didn't come. But later on, you would apologize for being late although we never arranged to meet. I wouldn't really care for the lateness afterwards. I had no idea if I care when you said you overslept…So you came here just for me, even if it meant sleeping earlier and getting up earlier…_

_It was on that night, you were tired. You fell asleep one my lap, unafraid of me, that I realize something…I was vulnerable, dependant on one word that kills. Though, because of that, I finally feel accepted and afraid…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_It was later, when I nearly died, that I thought of you. I could have let go of the fox's chakra, I only grasped on for you, something weak and pathetic. I returned to you in the night. We were only friends, or I hoped so. You had feelings for the fox, it annoyed me._

_I felt warm and I felt my existence around you, so maybe if I told you, you would understand, you always do…even if I don't talk…_

_I knew something else from the moment I was alive again._

_Love, it is a weakness, and love, it is also a strength. Because, that's why I still live._

_

* * *

_

"Do you still…love…the fox?" The word felt weird on Gaara's tongue as he spoke, sitting next to her.

"Naruto, his name is Naruto, is this a hard question?" Hinata asked mindlessly, then covered her mouth instantly, noticing her rudeness. "Sorry, it…it was only the s-second thing you've s-said from we…met, I was…sur-prised…"

"Is that a yes or no?" Gaara asked blankly.

"I…I…don't think so…not any-more…" Hinata looked down with a small smile.

Gaara didn't respond, but he felt satisfied.

"Why did you…" Hinata was held silence, by Gaara's kiss.

"Because, I want you to feel the same way I feel for you, just like how you felt for…Naruto," Gaara looked away.

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder, confident, she spoke, "You were the reason I gave him up, because I know that you care, even if you don't say anything." Hinata gave a small chuckle.

Gaara gave her a small smile, _maybe I won't be so alone anymore._

_It was on that day that I became more vulnerable…yet stronger at the same time._

* * *

Hi! Hopefully everyone liked this oneshot! well, that's all from me for this fic! 


End file.
